


Mother's Day

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Miscarriage, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different snapshots about five different mothers of Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trisha Elric

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first work in the FMA Fandom and my first time participating in the FMA Big Bang (or any Big Bang). I am hoping to give a little more backstory into these five mothers of Amestris who we don't get to see too much of in the Anime. I hope you all like it and leave me a kudo or comment if you liked it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Trisha Elric

_ A few weeks before the beginning of the story _

Trisha Elric was putting away the vegetables she had bought from the market earlier in the day when she heard the pitter patter that indicated her two sons were close by. Soon enough their giggles also filled the air, and Trisha got up from where she was crouched in front of the cupboards to smooth out her skirt and went out to greet her sons.

The sun was shining and the breeze that drifted through created a pleasant spring day in the small town of Resembool. Trisha then spotted the two golden heads of hair that belonged to her children, Edward and Alphonse Elric, running up the slope to their home, engaged in what appeared to be a race. When they looked up and saw her they sped up and nearly crashed into each other in their hurry to reach her first. She laughed and knelt to catch both her boys, who crashed into her embrace strongly enough to knock the wind out of all three of them and sent them back against the side wall of the house.

“My, my, looks like you two have a lot of energy today! How are you two doing?” Trisha said as she sat upright with both boys in her lap, though they were getting too big to fit comfortably there. She combed through their hair, which seemed to be filled with sticks they’d probably collected during recess. The two had a tendency to end up playing in the oddest of places. The question caused both boys to start talking all at once, rendering both of them incomprehensible. “Wait, wait, stop! if you talk that way, I can’t understand what either of you are saying!”

Both the boys stopped and looked at each other before Edward let Alphonse talk first. “Mom our teacher was telling us about clouds and how they have water in them but the water doesn’t fall. The cloud first waits to be full of water and then all the water falls slowly, and that is how rain happens!”

“Wow, really! I thought that clouds were made of cotton and were very light, that’s why they are up in the air!” Trisha exclaimed, bumping her forehead against Alphonse’s.

“Silly mommy, clouds aren’t made from cotton!” Alphonse giggled. Trisha’s smile widened and she rubbed her nose along Al’s making him giggle. She then rested her cheek on top of his head while he settled into the crook of her arm and turned to look at Edward expectantly.

“And you Ed? What did you learn in class today?”

Ed took a deep breath and started “Well we learnt about the human body, like did you know the body has 206 bones? And that the brain is only 2 kilos? We also had Dr. Milton come and he brought this chart and talked about internal organs which are inside of our chest. He said that our heart in in between our lungs and that the brain is connected to everywhere else in the body because of nerves.”

“Is that so? You too really did learn a lot today, your brains must be tired! Why don’t we go inside and I’ll give you guys your lunch and you can finish your homework. And when you are done, we can go over to the Rockbell’s home and you can play with Winry.”

At this both boys nodded their heads vigorously and got up from their mom’s lap and ran into the house, discarding their shoes near the doorway and tossing their bags into their room. Trisha watched her boys race into the house, feeling a small pit of dread in her stomach that they were growing up so fast and they wouldn’t be her little babies for much longer. Shaking her heads to rid herself of those thoughts, she got up to go to the kitchen and set up their lunch.

*******

After the meal of beef stew and steamed vegetables, all three Elric’s left the house and walked over to the neighbouring home of the Rockbells, with Edward and Alphonse each holding one of Trisha’s hands. As was usual after a hearty meal, Alphonse was walking more slowly, leaning against Trisha and holding Trisha’s skirt with his free hand. Edward on the other hand was bouncing with barely contained energy and was talking about everything that came into his head, with his mother nodding along and indulging him in his ramblings. Soon enough, they reached the Rockbell residence and Edward ran up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door while Alphonse let go of Trisha to go pat Den, the Rockbell dog on the head, and thus waking him up from his nap in the sun. Den lapped at Alphonse’s face, and the latter giggled before throwing his hands around Den’s head and rubbing his face against the dog’s.

Trisha watched the scene with a small smile and was interrupted by a voice saying “At least one of your sons has good manners, Trisha.” Trisha turned around and spotted Pinako Rockbell standing on the stairs, smoking her signature pipe and looking at her with eyes that never seemed to miss anything.

“Pinako, good afternoon. Edward is not so bad; he just lacks patience at times. How have you been? How is Winry?” Trisha said as she approached the shorter woman and sat beside her on the steps.

“Patience is a virtue Trisha, but Edward doesn’t lack just patience but also appreciation. I know you won’t notice because around you and Al, Edward is the perfect little boy, but with anyone else, he has little patience. He is quick to anger, and that temper will get him in trouble if he doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

        Trisha sighed, acknowledging the truth in Pinako’s words, and looked down at her knees. “Sometimes I wonder about it too. I know how angry Edward is that Hohenheim left, and he blames him for leaving me alone, no matter how many times I tell him it is fine and that Hohenheim will return. I heard him tell Al the other day that he had to listen to Edward because Edward was the man of the house now. I wanted to go in and tell him that he did not need to be anything but a happy little boy. He is growing up before he needs to Pinako, do you think it is my fault? Am I too soft on them? Should I be stricter with them? Should I let them know they don’t need to burden themselves with any of this?”

        Pinako blew smoke out before removing the pipe from her mouth and replied “Trisha, being a good parent has nothing to do with being strict, and I can tell you already that you are the best mother those boys could ask for. You love them beyond reason, and make sure they know it too, even if at times it makes them spoiled. You are not doing anything wrong and if Sarah were here, she’d say the same thing too. You are kind, Trisha, and soft-hearted, but never mistake those qualities for weakness. This world is cruel and it seems ready to kill all of us at any moment, it took my darling boy and his wife from me and my granddaughter before she ever got a chance to grow up. Anyone who can remain simple and kind despite it seeming like the world is against them are stronger than can be imagined.” Pinako finished, turning from where she had been watching Alphonse play with Den and patted the young woman sitting on the steps, a woman she had seen grow from a tiny, shy and beautiful little girl, to a compassionate, soft-spoken woman.

        Trisha looked up and smiled at Pinako, before looking back at the house and asking her “You never answered my question. How is Winry doing?”

        Pinako slumped a little, her body and posture for once showing the toll age and grief had taken on her, but it was only for an instant. “She is doing as well as can be, I guess. She has finally started eating again and Edward and Alphonse are doing her more good than she shows. But I know that she will never be the happy innocent child she once was, the world has taken both her parents from her for a war that makes no sense.”

        “I am happy my boys can provide at least a small comfort for her, I don’t know what my boys will do once I am gone.” Trisha murmured more to herself than anyone else.

But Pinako caught it and turned sharply towards her before whispering harshly “What are you talking about? You are in the prime of life; you have many years in you and will get to see both of them grow up into fine young gentlemen.” Pinako took a sharp inhale from her pipe, lowing it out before continuing “I am worried about Winry though, I am old Trisha, not blind to that fact. I cannot guarantee how long I will live, and if I die, then Winry will be left alone.”

“Now who is talking nonsense Pinako? Winry will never be alone, I can promise you that. I will take her in, and as you said she is strong, a trait shared by all Rockbell women. She is already showing such interest in automail, I have no doubt she will grow up to be the best automail engineer in Amestris, just as her grandmother is.”

“Your words bring peace to an old woman Trisha. I am grateful for your promise.”

“Of course Pinako, but I want you to promise me the reverse too.”

“Trisha, I hardly think I will outlive you.”

“Just indulge me.” Trisha said, extending her hand.

Pinako smiled “Fine. I promise you to look after the boys for as long as I am capable of.” Trisha smiled back, Pinako’s words soothing the dread she had been feeling since her boys returned. Pinako still had complete control of her senses, despite her age, and Trisha knew that even if something happened to her Pinako would do everything that needed to be done to take care of her boys. She just prayed that it was a situation that did not have to happen.

Before Trisha could reply a scream was heard inside the house, which caused both women to turn around and get up to enter the house. But before they could take a couple steps, a blond blur rushed out and collided with full force into Trisha, knocking her on her back, making her stumble down the step and land on the ground.

“Winry stop throwing things at me! You are so mean and ugly!” Edward screamed at the top of his lungs before sticking his tongue out at said girl who was getting up from his mother at the doorway of the house, with a wrench in hand, poised to throw.

“Who are you calling ugly, you little shrimp!”

“Who are you calling shrimp?!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Pinako yelled, causing everything to come to a standstill. “What do you think you two are doing?” She said in a quieter voice.

Edward scrambled off of his mother and held out his hand, which Trisha accepted and both of them stood up. Al and Den who had also stopped at Pinako’s scream came up behind Trisha.

“Ed, what happened?” Trisha asked her son as she bent down to his level.

“Nothing, mom!” Ed said pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes which just raised Trisha’s suspicions the fight had been instigated by Ed.

“Liar!”

“Winry!”

“Sorry Grandmother”

“Winry, why don’t you tell me what happened then?” Trisha inquired, turning and walking till she was in front of the younger girl.

“I was just showing Ed all of the cool automail stuff that grandmother got me and Ed made fun of me for liking that stuff. He said that if I liked only these things that no one would like me.” Winry finished, her lip quivering and tears gathering in her eyes.

“Oh Winry, I am so sorry!” Trisha answered as she took out the handkerchief she always kept and handed it to the girl who wiped her tears. Winry then threw her arms around Trisha’s waist and held on, her shoulders shaking. Trisha ran her hands over Winry’s back and her head, comforting the girl.

“Ed! Come apologize to Winry, what you said was not nice at all, you should never tease anyone about liking what they like, I thought I raised you better than that.” Trisha scolded her elder son, who suddenly looked regretful. He came up behind Trisha and spoke softly to Winry.

“I’m sorry Winry, it was wrong of me to make fun of you for liking the stupid automail.” Ed said as he crossed his hands in front of himself and fiddled his thumbs, looking ashamed.

“Automail is not stupid!”

“Okay, okay, fine, it isn’t stupid and I won’t make fun of you for it.”

Winry loosened her hold on Trisha and peered around her to see Ed’s bashful face and accepted his apology. Seeing the two friends make up, Al came over and hugged them both. Just like that all three of them returned to playing together. Trisha observed the scene for a while before asking Pinako if she needed help preparing dinner and went into the house to help.

*****

After everyone had their dinner, the Elric’s bid goodnight to the Rockbells and returned home, where Ed and Al got things ready for school the next day and then got ready for bed.

As Trisha was heading to bed herself after having finished her nightly chores and locking up the house, she saw a light underneath the boys’ bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

“Boys, what are you doing up so late?”

“Ahhhh! Mom no don’t come in!” was the startled reply she heard from Ed, which only made her worried.

“Is everything alright? What is going on, Ed? Is Al ok?”

“I’m fine mom, just wait a minute we will open the door.” Al answered back. Trisha backed from the door slightly, but she still heard the quick whispered conversation that was going on. Then the door opened and Al took her hand and brought her inside. A quick survey showed everything to be in one piece, with the exception of the Ed’s desk where all of their colored pencils seemed to have exploded.

“Oh my, what is going on you two?”

“Here you go, Mom!” said Ed and Al in sync as they both held out items for Trisha. Trisha knelt on the ground and took the two pieces of paper from the kids.

On Ed’s piece of paper, there was a roughly drawn picture of himself, Al and Trisha in front of what appeared to be their house. On Al’s, a similar picture was there, except it also included a man whose blond hair indicated that was Van Hohenhein. On the bottom of both pictures was the inscription, ‘To the best Mom in the whole world!’.

Trisha teared up looked at the pictures, an action which alarmed the boys. “Mom, what is wrong? Do you think it’s stupid? If you don’t we can throw them in the trash! It is ok if you don’t like them.” Ed started, while Al just stood there looking like he would start crying too.

“You will do no such thing Ed! These are the best gifts I have ever received!” Trisha said, looking up and smiling at her boys who still did not look convinced. She wiped her tears and pulled both of them into a hug after setting the pictures on the ground. “You two are the greatest gifts I have ever had, and I don’t know if I’m the best mother alive, but I know I am the luckiest because I have you two wonderful, incredible, smart, brave, kind children.”

At this both boys relaxed and hugged Trisha back, holding on just as strongly.

“Now, what made you draw these pictures today, huh?”

“Didn’t you notice the day Mom? It’s Mother’s day tomorrow!” Al piped up, looking at her like she had missed something obvious. Trisha paused and realized that it was indeed Mother’s day.

“Well then, I guess I should make a special meal tomorrow huh? What do you guys want?”

This got both boys excited and shouting all their favourite dishes and while Trisha indulged them, she could not shake off the dread that was building up in her stomach again over the doctor’s visit she had at the end of the week. Trisha Elric just held her boys closer and vowed to herself that as long as she was alive, she would make sure that neither of her boys ever knew sadness or suffering if she could prevent it.


	2. Chris Mustang

 

Chapter 2: Chris Mustang

_ Many years before the story _

“Listen here you senile old fool, if I ever see you in here again bothering or touching my girls, I will castrate you, do you understand?” Madame Christmas said as she held a balding, overweight and profusely sweating man by the front of his shirt. Her sentence ended in a growl and her stare could have melted steel, but in that instance only made the man before her quiver and look as if he was going to wet his pants. He nodded vigorously, and as soon as Madame put him down, turned tail and ran out the door while muttering insults about the latter.

Madame just scowled at the door as it shut before turning back to the quivering girl next to her and gruffly asking “You! are you ok to keep working or do you want to come back tomorrow?”.

The brunette next to her was in a short pink dress and was visibly shaking, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Madame just signaled one of the other girls working the bar to come and help their co-worker. Sonoko ran forward from where she had been bartending and came to stand next to Madame Christmas.

“I’m so sorry Madame, Serena is new to this and she just wasn’t expecting it. Please don’t fire her, she really needs this job to take care of her little sister!” Sonoko pleaded on her friend’s behalf.

“Sonoko, I just kicked the man out with threats of castration, do you honestly think I am blaming his perverted behaviour on her. Just take her upstairs to one of my rooms and stay with her till she stops shaking. Then take her home, you are relieved of your duties for the rest of the night.

“No Madame Christmas, I can continue working, don’t worry about me” came the reply from Serena who took a deep breath and steadied herself when she got up and looked Madame in the eye. Madame raised an eyebrow in her direction, but seeing the defiant look in her eyes, felt some pride in this girl who was learning to stand up for herself. 

With a smirk she said “You don’t need to act as if you are okay if you aren’t Serena, I already told you, I am not going to fire you.”

Serena just jutted her chin stubbornly and shook her head with a small frown. “It isn’t just about you Madame, I need to prove to myself I can do this job, and if I can’t handle even a single man who gets handsy when he’s tipsy, then I don’t deserve this job in the first place.

Madame looked her over once, seeing her posture and slightly smirked before a rare small genuine smile appeared on her face. “Fine, if you want to keep working through the shift, switch places with Sonoko, get behind the bar and Sonoko can take over being the waitress.”

Serena and Sonoko exchanged looks before nodding in agreement to the plan. Sonoko removed the small apron she was wearing and gave it to Serena and picked up the tray on the table behind them which still had drinks and wordlessly left to go serve it to the waiting customers.

*****

The next few hours went by more peacefully after the altercation, and after kicking out the last of the stragglers that were around. Madame Christmas bid goodbye to her workers and locked her bar, counting the till before turning off the lights. She then went up the stairs behind the bar up to her apartment, turning on the light and removing her old coat, sighing as she shed a world of burdens along with that coat. Chris let out a breath and relaxed, allowing herself to slouch, making her seem smaller. She reminded herself to get a new one as this one was becoming frayed before going to check on the other resident of her home. 

Turning down the hallway from the entrance, Chris entered the bedroom opposite hers, but saw the bed was empty. The panic that built sharply in her chest was quickly put out after hearing a soft snore coming from her own bedroom. Chris walked to her room and peered in to see a small form huddled in the centre of it.

Roy Mustang, age 8, was curled into himself on the centre of the bed, with one hand clutching the bedsheet and another in a fist near his mouth, a small puddle of drool next to him. Chris couldn’t stop the small smile that came to her face and she walked quietly to the bed, trying to avoid making noise and waking her nephew up. She sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed out the hair that fell over Roy’s face before leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Roy stirred for just a moment before returning to sleep, and Chris got up and left to change into her nightgown.

The warmth that filled her chest was still a new feeling, but not the apprehension that she was not doing things properly. Roy had just come to live with her permanently a few months ago, and making place for a small child in her kind of life was not something that came easily to Chris. After going through her nightly routine, Chris entered her room and lifted the covers before sliding into the bed, careful not to disturb the other body present, turning on the lamp next to her bed once settled. 

Chris picked up the checkbook she kept in her bedside drawers and wrote down the business dealing for the day, sighing when she noticed that they had barely broken even with the profit. She mused about what price changes and new items could be added to menu to help with bringing in the money and noted her ideas in the margins. She wanted to see how the rest of the week went before taking any actions that could cause more harm than good. Chris then took out the small journal  she also kept in the set of drawers.  Making sure Roy was still sleeping, Chris turned to the next blank page and wrote down all the events of the day. By the time she finished writing, the clock indicated that it was nearly 3 o‘clock in the morning, her body begging her for rest as well. So the elder Mustang moved to close the book with the photo she was using as a bookmark, but as had become a habit recently, she paused and looked at it. 

The picture was a faded one, with the colours almost gone from how worn it was. The scene was of the Roy’s first birthday, with Roy’s mother looking exhausted but happy, Roy’s father smiling like the proudest man in the world and Chris standing on the other side looking apprehensively at the baby in her sister-in-law’s arms. Chris smiled, remembering that day vividly, how it had felt to be waiting with her brother as Sharrie was giving birth and how it felt to hold Roy for the first time. It had also been the first time in Chris’s life that she felt a desire to have kids of her own, before that she had always thought of them as a hassle. 

Having gotten into her line of work at the young age of 18, Chris had always been ambitious, wanting to be more than just a lay that old men could flirt and cheat on their wives with. But coming from a family that did not have enough means to provide well for both their children, Chris had chosen to sacrifice herself for her brother, who she could easily see had the brighter future. While she rarely regretted her choice, her life at that time had not been easy, but Chris made up for her lack of skill with academics by being a quick learn and extremely sharp and attentive. Her chosen career gave her contact with very powerful people, leading her to a whole new world of possibilities. 

The desire to have kids returned every time she went to her brother’s home to visit or babysit though.  Who would have thought destiny would be cruel enough to make her wish come true in such a twisted way that she got a child just like Roy as she hoped at the price of her brother and his wife’s lives. That day was imprinted forever in her memories, the midnight call that already indicated something terrible, the rush to the hospital where her world seemed to crumble around her and rebuild itself in an unfamiliar manner. Where within 24 hours she went from being a sister and sister-in-law and aunt to the legal guardian of her sole nephew and the blur of signing both the papers to authorize for her brother’s autopsy and preparing for their funeral arrangements.

Chris leaned back against the pillow after putting away the photo and her journal, turning off the light. She yearned for a smoke, but restrained herself because Roy was in the room with her and just because she wanted to numb her pain a little did not mean he had to suffer the consequences. Only God could help those who thought about trying to hurt Roy, for Chris might seem cold and aloof as Madame Christmas, but no persona she disguised herself behind could hide the fierce protectiveness that was a part of her nature. Without even realizing it, Chris started to pet Roy, running her hand over his hair, thinking idly that she should probably go to the hair salon soon and cut it as it was becoming unruly. Her life truly had been turned upside down ever since she got custody of Roy, and even though it had only been about a year and half, it felt a lifetime longer. And just by thinking of all the changes that had happened, Chris closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

*****

The next morning, Chris woke up to the smell of eggs and was disoriented for a second before reaching out to find Roy and instead finding a cold spot next to her. She then turned her head and saw the small clock she kept next to lamp reading 6:15 AM. Chris groaned but rubbing her eyes got up and slipped on her slippers and the shawl she kept near before heading out to the kitchen at the other end of the hallway. She peeked in and saw Roy in his little apron that he had insisted on getting standing on a chair next to the sizzling pan on the stove which was currently cooking an omelette. The boy was still in his nightclothes but looking over him, Chris spotted his uniform and book bag for school all set to go. Smiling, she went behind him and wrapped her hands around his middle before bringing him towards her chest.

Roy made an undignified squawk of protest at the treatment, dropping the spatula he had in his hand. “Auntie, look at what you made me drop!” came the response, accompanied by a full on pout.

“I’m sorry my little man, but you just looked so cute, Auntie couldn’t help it. But Auntie can finish making these omelettes if you want to go take a bath before school, or otherwise you’ll be late to the first day.” Chris put Roy down on the floor after a final squeeze and sent him towards the bathroom. Roy for once did not argue, just went and got his uniform before making his way to the bath.

Chris turned on the radio to the news station and heard water splashing in the background as she finished preparing breakfast. It was as she put down the two plates laden with food and the glasses with orange juice that Roy appeared, this time with his uniform neatly worn.

“Look how handsome you are Roy, when you grow up you are definitely going to break some hearts. And then you will find the one who will tame you and take you away from your old Auntie forever.” Chris said as she helped him up onto the chair. She took the comb she left near the window where the table was and used it to brush Roy’s hair to look presentable.

“Auntie, I promise I will never leave you! I love you!” Roy said around a mouthful of food. Hearing those words never ceased to light a warm fire in Chris’s stomach.

“You say that now Roy boy, but I think I’m going to be the one who is right in this case. But do you remember what I said about being a gentleman?”

“Yes Auntie, always respect a woman, always compliment her, respect her boundaries, if she says no then it means no and always be kind to them.”

“Damn straight Roy, and also remember it can also apply to boys. I don’t give a damn who you end up with but if I hear you have been anything less than a gentleman, I will find a way to throw you in jail myself, do you hear me?” Chris said, tugging Roy’s ear a little.

“Ow Auntie, don’t do that! I promise to always be a gentleman too!” Roy exclaimed, rubbing his ear which was a little sore from the rough treatment.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry for pulling your ear. Now finish all your food and I’ll walk you to school.” Chris said as she settled in and started eating herself.

At that Roy perked up and half-stood in his chair “Really Auntie? Awesome!”

“Yes, now finish your food or we will be late.” Roy started wolfing down his food at a concerning speed “Roy, careful you will choke!”

“Yes, Auntie” was the reply, but due to a full mouth it came out more like “Besh, Aunfiee”

Chris shook her head and finished her food at a more reasonable pace. Soon both Mustangs were ready to go and left the home hand in hand, with Roy chattering about the happenings at school. Quicker than she liked, Chris and Roy arrived at his school where he ran in after shouting a hurried goodbye and entered the building as the first bell started to ring.

Chris looked on for another minute before turning back and returning home. Once there, she changed into her work outfit and put on her fur coat as a last touch, feeling all the burdens she shed returning. She stood taller and changed her gait, walking down the sidewalk as though she owned it, after all she was Madame Christmas again.

*****

Soon, both Mustangs quickly established a routine and the first couple months of school flew by, bringing with it Chris’s birthday, though no one knew about it. Chris was a private person by nature and she had only enjoyed celebrating her birthday because of her brother, but since his loss she had seen no point in needlessly celebrating a year without him. Chris was not blind though and saw her nephew scheming something with her girls who as she had predicted he had wrapped around his little finger. But every time Chris approached them, they seemed to dissipate, and Chris was left wondering just what they were planning.

But even with the forewarning that something was being planned, Chris was completely shocked when she opened her bar on her birthday to find all her girls, plus her regular patrons and Roy there with party decorations everywhere. Madame blinked for a second before her posture relaxed and commented “I knew you were planning something, but colour me impressed that you were able to sneak all of this past me.”

“We couldn’t have done it without little Roy’s help Madame Christmas!” Serena said as she patted her nephew on the head, the latter blushing and looking from beneath his bangs at his auntie.

“Is that so? Do tell Roy boy, when did you find the time to plan all this?” Madame asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“It wasn’t all me auntie, everyone helped! Now come on, we have presents!” Roy said, changing the subject of the conversation, albeit a little more subtlety would have been good. Madame made a note to sit him down and teach him the finer points of conversation.  Roy jumped down from the counter where he’d been sitting and tugging his auntie down towards a corner of the bar that was indeed piled high with gifts.

“Everyone, you didn’t need to …” Madame’s protests were drowned out by everyone else’s disagreement. Sonoko was finally the one who spoke up “Madame Christmas, you do so much for us, so please accept these small gifts from us?” Madame sighed before nodding her head. “Alright fine, but I don’t want this to happen every year ok? Or else I will cut all your salaries” she gave as an empty threat that everyone took as it was.

Madame patiently opened each gift that was carefully handed to her by Roy who also named the gifter. The rest of those in attendance took to the bar and dancing after their respective gifts had been opened. Finally there was only one gift left and Roy brought it to his auntie.

“Auntie, this one is mine, Sonoko and Serena helped pick it out.” Chris took the bundle from him, trying to figure out what the heavy package was.

“Roy you know I don’t need a gift from you.”

“I know Auntie, but I wanted too. Everyone else was getting you something so I also got you something. I wasn’t able to pay for it by myself though, so I promised Sonoko and Serena that I’d help them instead to pay them back.”

“Roy!”

“Auntie, just open the gift. And you can’t return it either because I lost the receipt, so you have to keep it.” Roy had crossed his arms at this point and had that stubborn look on his face.

Madame left out a huff and carefully tore the wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful coat. Chris gasped as she shook it out, and saw a velvet black coat with a snow white lining  and immediately removed the coat she was wearing to replace it with the new one. It was a perfect fit and Roy clapped, happy to see that the coat looked so nice.

“What do you think Auntie?” Roy asked, looking at her with wide expectant eyes.

Chris looked into those eyes and saw her brother for a second, he had had the same look when he told her that he got into medical school, and when he found out about Roy. That look always made Chris feel like the most special lady in the world, for being so fortunate to be his sister, and now his son’s auntie. She let her façade slip for a second, just running her hands softly through the coat. She looked up to see Roy who’s face was becoming more closed off and unsure about his gift. Madame knelt in front of the boy to look him in the eyes, lifting his chin and said:

“Roy … I think this is the best birthday gift that I have ever received.” Madame Christmas replied sincerely.

“Really?” came the excited question from Roy who was smiling his widest smile yet, it made Chris fall in love with him all over again and cemented the fact that she wasn’t a replacement like she feared for Roy, but someone he saw as a mother too. And that was a gift that money could not buy.

“Absolutely Roy boy, because it is from you!” Chris said as she best to envelop her nephew in a big hug which was returned.

*****

Years later, Chris would escape the country to go to Xing because of information that Roy passed through her network. And when Roy told her she needed to leave everything but her essentials behind, the first things she packed were that journal with the photo and the birthday coat she received all those years back.


	3. Gracia Hughes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie out of all the mother's stories in this fic, this was my favourite! I hope you like it!

Chapter 3: Gracia Hughes

_ A little before and a little after the story _

“Gracia, what a nice surprise! Come on in, please!” said Roy Mustang as he opened the door further to invite in his best friend’s 8-month-pregnant wife.

“Thank you Roy. I know you must be busy, so thanks for making time to see me and Maes.” Gracia Hughes said as she walked into Roy’s office at Central. She looked around and saw an office similar to her husband’s. But where Maes had a desk that was filled with pictures of her and neatly organized stacks, Roy’s looked like a hurricane had passed by. The one tower of paper that remained standing was doing so precariously but at least the fire in the fireplace was raging, providing a warm corner to rest by. It was to this corner of the room and the couch in front of it that Roy was guiding her towards.

He waited until she sat down before straightening up and asking “So Gracia, what is with the suspense? Both you and Maes asked to meet but I have no clue what is going on?”Roy paused before asking awkwardly “Is everything with the…  baby alright?”

“Oh Roy, I’m sorry for having worried you, I promise everything is fine. In fact if everything goes according to plan tonight, then it will be fantastic. Maes said that he was coming up real soon, he just wanted to grab something. Now will you please relax and sit?” Gracia finished with a smile as she placed her hands over his. Roy visibly relaxed following that statement and gave a genuine smile, sitting down in the armchair next to the loveseat. She also handed him the little box she had come in with, which from the heavenly smell probably contained one of Gracia’s famous apple pies.

“Speaking of Maes, what is taking that bastard so long?”

“Oh, I think he got an invoice about a really powerful alchemist in a small town near the south of Amestris, an Edwin or something. He said he wanted to grab that report before coming up.”

“How long can grabbing a single report take?”

“A while when my desk has the misfortune of looking like yours. Roy, did you see how splendid Gracia looks today? Isn’t she positively glowing? Huh, huh, huh?” Maes Hughes asked as he entered through the doors of Roy’s office without knocking,

but remembering to close it behind him. On one hand he held the manila envelope that held the report that had come in this morning and on the other was a small basket of some sort.

“She looks lovely as always Hughes, now stop acting like an overgrown puppy! For god’s sake you are inside the military building still, not in my house!” Roy said, half serious, half jest as he stood up to greet his best friend. Hughes had made a beeline to Gracia whom he gave a peck in the cheek to, as if he hadn’t seen her only 15 minutes ago before turning and pulling Roy in for a quick hug. 

“Maes, were you able to get the things you needed?” Gracia asked her husband as she adjusted his glasses which had fallen down his face when he sat down beside her.

“Of course, I did.” Hughes pulled out a report from the bag he had brought in and held it out to Roy, who came closer and grabbed the folder from him. “Roy, this is the report that we got in of a powerful alchemist who seems to be from Resembool. I figured I’d ask you to bring him in soon since there isn’t that much time till the State Alchemist qualification exams. If you go to get him, then you can assess just how powerful he is, and figure out what kind of person he is. And you could also always use another alchemist ally.”

Roy looked the envelope over and went to his desk, taking out the small letter opener he had in the drawer and took out the papers. He skimmed them briefly before putting the papers back into the envelope and placing it at the top of his paperwork tower.

“I’ll look at it tomorrow, it can wait one more day, what did you guys want to talk to me about?” Roy inquired as he returned to his seat on the chair opposite the couch where the couple was seated.

“Well we wanted to talk to you about …” Gracia began before Hughes interrupted her “about Gracia’s cousin, she is nice, and pretty and most importantly available. Are you up for it lady-killer? The rumor mill says it’s been almost two weeks since your last date. The women of Central are worried that someone might have snatched you up. But I know that it can’t because you would never hide something like that from me right, Roy?” Hughes finished with a wolfish grin.

Roy’s eyebrow twitched as the man tried hard not to punch his best friend in the teeth. “No Hughes, I’ve been busy it’s all, I just haven’t the time for dates. But I do have a date in a couple of days, so you can rest easy. I highly doubt that my love life is why you dragged Gracia here to see me. So spit it out!” Roy said.

Gracia put a hand on Maes’s chest to stop his retort and looked directly at Roy instead. “Roy we wanted to ask you something, but I wanted us both to be here for it. We hope you will agree to our request.”

Roy sat forward, intrigued “Request? What is it?”

Maes shifted putting an arm around his wife, bringing her closer, smiling which helped Roy relax as it meant the news wasn’t bad. Hughes turned to look at Roy with the serious face that only came out when Maes wasn’t trying to appear like less than he was. 

Gracia held on of Maes’s hands and extended the other to Roy’s and began “Roy, Maes and I have been talking about the baby and all the different details. And well neither of us are particularly religious, you know this but we did want the child to have godparents.” Gracia paused there, looking at Roy’s face for something, and she must have found it since she continued “To get to the point, we want you to be our baby’s godfather, what do you say?” she finished, waiting for Roy’s answer.

Roy for his part looked astonished, as though he had not expected this at all, and there was some truth to that, but considering that Maes considered Roy to be a brother to him, it was not a stretch to ask him to be the baby’s godfather. After all, with The Flame Alchemist for a godfather and a Lieutenant Colonel for a father, the baby wouldn’t have anything to fear.

“Roy, woohoo, earth to Roy” Hughes said as he waved a hand in front of Mustang’s face. Roy slapped his hand away, and blinked a couple times as if to centre himself. He himself had no plans involving kids anytime in his near future, but being a godfather… well it was a compromise wasn’t it? All the responsibility that came with being an uncle but also the rights to spoil the child as if it were his own. Then he looked at both of his friends who were looking at him so expectantly and smiled, the decision already having been made as soon as they finished asking the question. 

“I would love nothing more, both of you thank you for this.” Roy said, his voice warm and sincere. 

Both Maes and Gracia had such bright grins on their face that Roy couldn’t help but grin as well. “I guess this calls for celebration, what do you say I open a bottle of wine, I think I have some juice somewhere for Gracia, and we share the pie that she brought?”

Maes nodded his head and said immediately “That sounds wonderful, but before that, here, this is for you!” He handed Roy a package he pulled from his bag, the latter taking it and opening it. The package was wrapped with blue tissue paper and had an orange bow tied to it. He place the package on the coffee table and untied the ribbon, revealing a small box within. Roy popped open the box, and in it was what seemed to be ceramic jigsaw pieces with black lines on them. Roy’s lifted one eyebrow, but seeing the smiles still on their faces, Roy played along and removed all the pieces onto the coffee table and assembled them. The finished product revealed that the random lines were actually text which read “ _YOU MAY BE NICE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE AS WARM AS MY GODFATHER!_ ”

Roy let out a little snort before shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the gift. “Seriously, Hughes?”

Maes lifted his arms up in an innocent gesture and said “Hey this one was all Gracia”.

Roy looked surprised and turned to the woman in question, who just bowed her head before looking up with a wicked grin. Roy suddenly remembered that for all that Gracia was demure and easy-going most of the time, it was the fiery side to her that led her to Maes in the first place. Roy could do nothing but smile at that, and stood up from where he was bent over and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out the bottle of wine he had there along with his scotch. But scotch was for bad days, and as Gracia said, today was most certainly a good one.

*****

“Mama, when is papa going to come home?” Elicia asked innocently as Gracia tucked her into bed. Gracia froze and felt the tears well up in her eyes again, but clenched her jaw and willed herself not to cry in front of her daughter again. The memories from the funeral were to fresh, and the soil on Maes’s grave was not even dry yet. Gracia ran a hand over Elicia’s forehead before bending down to kiss her there.

“It will be a while sweetie, daddy is on a very important mission but he is very far away. He said it will take him a while before he can see us again.”

Elicia wasn’t satisfied with the answer though, Daddy had promised that he would be home soon and that he would take her ice skating. Daddy had never broken a promise to her. He told her he never would. But he was breaking his promise now. Elicia hated Daddy. No. Elicia could never hate her Daddy. She just really missed him and wanted him to come home already. Elicia wailed “Mama, I miss Daddy!” and started crying and waving her hands. “I miss Daddy mama, he promised he would be home and that he would take us ice skating and … and …” Elicia couldn’t go on, her sobs not letting her get the words out.

Gracia’s heart broke into a million pieces all over again, and she felt as if her heart would never be whole again as she watched her daughter cry out to a father who would not be coming back. All Gracia could do was pull back the sheets and get into bed with her daughter, holding her close and rocking her gently until she fell asleep. Gracia did not blame Maes for dying, he was working and his job saved people, but a small part of her was angry at the military and at the world for letting him die. Maes was a good man, in a world filled with bad men, so why did it have to be him?

Gracia felt something wet hit her bare arms and realized she was crying again, which just made her angrier. Gracia resolved as she held her baby close to her and as the night seemed to get infinitely darker and colder without her husband’s bright and warm presence besides her that she was going to be the best mother she could for Elicia. Just like Hughes always said she was. She was going to make him proud, and he may be gone but he had always hated to see her cry, so no more tears, not of grief. Tomorrow, Gracia was going to ask Ms. Weatherly down the hall to look after Elicia when she got back from school and would go out and find a job. She was not going to keep living and relying on a military that did not do enough to prevent his death, she was going to get up on her feet and provide for her family.

With these thoughts of a plan, Gracia fell asleep and for the first time since she got the news of Maes’s death did not have nightmares about his last moments.

*****

A few nights after the whole uprising and killing of the Fuhrer which had sent shockwaves thorugh Amestris when the government’s true nature came to light, the Elric brothers came by with Winry. They tried explain to her what was had really been happening in Amestris and the true cause of Maes death. When they left, Gracia broke her promise to not cry for Maes anymore and wept one more time. Elicia shifted in her mother’s lap to wrap her arms around her mother’s neck and kissed her on the cheek. The action only serves to pull Elicia closer to Gracia.

After Elicia has slept, Gracia went into Maes’s desk in their bedroom which she hasn’t touched since … since before. She removes the journal that Maes kept in his drawer and in which he left notes. She wanted to know what had been on her husband’s mind during his last days, but not it had not been until Ed and Al (who had regained his body!) explained to her about Homunculi that she finally got the courage to open this journal. She opened to his entry

_I talked to Edward in the hospital today and he said that he was planning to head down South to visit his alchemy teacher and hopefully cheer up. Winry’s visit seems to have lifted his mood a little bit, and after the brothers resolved their argument, both seemed more in sync with each other._

_I am certain that there is a pattern to the different fights that having been going on in Amestris, especially since the Fuhrer took power. I think I’ll go into the library tomorrow and check the maps. There is definitely something going on with the upper echelons of the military, I had been suspecting this since Ishval, but it has recently become more prominent. Hopefully I find something useful for Roy to use._

_It is getting late though, and I hear Gracia and Elicia finishing her homework. I am going to go read her her bedtime story, I got us three tickets to go ice skating next weekend and I have a feeling my little princess is going to be amazing!_

Gracia closed the book gently, but as she was putting the book back from where she got it she noticed a plain envelope with her name on it. She placed the book down and removed the letter. She turned over the envelope and gently opened it, noticing it hadn’t been glued shut. She took the letter out and spread it open in front of her, recognizing Maes’s handwriting on it.

_My dearest and most beloved Gracia,_

_I hope that you never come across this letter, but I fear that if you ever do it means something terrible has happened to me. I hope that this letter can provide some small comfort to you and our lovely Elicia._

_Roy, Edward and I seem to have stumbled upon some big scheme that the government has created. I am afraid every day that I am making a mistake helping them with this because I could get hurt and then what would happen to us? But then I look at Elicia’s smile and remember that the consequences of what could happen if I did not help would be so much worse for her and I keep going._

_I also know that if something has happened to me, I need you to know that you are more than enough Gracia. You are so strong, sometimes stronger than I am, and you love Elicia so much. So promise me that you will do your best to take care of our daughter, although I know that doesn’t actually even need to be said because of course you will take care of her. But I need you to promise me you will also take care of yourself, and be happy. If … if something really bad happens to me, and I die, I also want you to know that I need you to be happy. Don’t mourn for me for too long Gracia, move on and make sure Elicia is happy. If you need help, ask Roy or Riza you know they will do anything for you. And, I know it might be hard but please try and move on, don’t close yourself off from love._

_I love you so much Gracia, and I love Elicia more than I have the words here to write. The two of you are my world and you might hate me for doing something so dangerous knowingly but if I can help in anyway to make your life easier, then I am ready to move heaven and earth for it._

_Forever yours,_

_Maes Hughes_

Tears fell on the paper as Gracia began to cry “Oh, Maes, you idiot, how could I ever hate you?” she asked quietly. Gracia then wiped her tears and moved to the window, looking at the stars and full moon “I promise Maes, I promise to take care of Elicia and making sure she is always happy. But I don’t know if I can promise to love another, where could I possibly find someone who loved me as much as you did? Someone who was even a fraction of the man you were, who is so kind and didn’t think twice about his own safety if it meant he could make the world safer for his child? I will always love you, but I promise to start moving on with my life.”

Gracia took a deep breath and rubbed her wedding band, smiling from happiness after what felt like forever. Everything would be alright, after all Hughes would always be watching over them.


	4. Izumi Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Everyone, just a quick note, although canon, there is mention of miscarriage and the aftermath of it. So if you are triggered or sensitive or anything, I want to give you a heads up for it. The actual delivery is not described, but rather explained by the doctor afterward.

Chapter 4: Izumi Curtis

_ Few years before the story _

“Izumi, what are you doing up? You should be resting!” Sig scolded as he saw his heavily pregnant wife bringing in the delivery of meat from the farmer. “And what was Tommy thinking? Giving you the meat? Didn’t I tell him to wait for me, that i’d be out in a couple of minutes?”

“Oh please, he was quivering in his boots as soon he saw just my shadow. Really Sig, I am a heavily pregnant housewife, what could I possibly do?” Izumi Curtis finished as she batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly, but she also wore a feral grin and eyes that gleamed with the true danger she possessed, making her innocent act null.

Sig just shook his head and shot a small grin at his wife, “Fine, but now that you have helped can you please go rest?” Sig went behind his wife and wrapped his arms around Izumi’s belly. Sig had never been insecure about his body but he had held fears that he could break Izumi easily when he first met her, considering how much smaller she was than him. Safe to say, those worries had been quickly put to rest, but Sig was still very aware of their size difference. It wasn’t until Izumi got pregnant and really started showing  that he discovered a benefit to his big size. He could still hold his wife with just one hand and cover her belly with another, feeling every movement the baby made. He had never been more happy for his size than when he felt to soft kicks against his palms. “You might be feeling energized but maybe this nugget just wants to sleep.”

Izumi placed her hands atop her husband’s and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked at his eyes and smiled softly, “Alright I will go sit down although I am more than certain that this munchkin has been sleeping too much. But you promise that you will let me help? I am going stir crazy inside, and I'm already done with all the chores. I’ve also cleaned the house from top to bottom twice, and that’s just today.”

Sig brushed some of the braids that hung in front of Izumi’s face while she shut her eyes “How about a deal,  you go rest for an hour and you can help with the register.”

“Thank you dear.”

“Anytime my love.”

*****

Izumi went back to her house which was located behind the meat shop, heading straight for the bedroom. She was going up the stairs when she felt a sudden pain in her lower stomach, automatically causing her to put her hand in that location. She sensed the baby moving around, and obviously deciding that it would be a good time to use their mother’s bladder as a ball. Sighing, Izumi went into the bathroom instead, peeing for what felt like the 10th time that day already.

After finishing her business, Izumi returned to her original destination. Izumi stood with both her hands on her lower back, reducing her back pain a little as she stood in front of the bed, contemplating whether to rest. From the corner of her eye Izumi saw the book her husband had been reading yesterday night, which gave her the idea to read something and hopefully fall asleep that way. She had already read through all her alchemy books and her cookbooks. But there had been this one book that she had been trying to read forever but never found the time for.

Mind made up, Izumi went to their bookshelf and tried to find the book, but was unable to locate it in the lower shelves. Glancing around Izumi dragged the chair at the corner of the room and put it in front of the shelf. Removing the slippers she had on, Izumi braced herself against the chair’s backrest and pushed herself up. The chair was a little rickety, but it held well enough so Izumi let go of the backrest. She browsed the top shelves, trying to find the black cover book, which had somehow gotten placed at the topmost shelf. Izumi had to stretch to reach the book which was also in the corner, but she had to tug a little as it seemed to be stuck. The baby chose that moment to kick unexpectedly, surprising Izumi into letting go of the bookshelf and stumbling on the chair. The stumble was enough to send the chair toppling, sending Izumi crashing into the ground alongside it. Izumi tried to brace herself on her forearms as she fell but the angle made her land on her side instead. Feeling her breath leave her in a pained groan.

Izumi hit her head on the floor, turning onto her back after falling, and trying to relieve the searing pain that seemed to be coursing through her. Izumi clenched her jaw and her hands sought her belly immediately, trying to find assurance the baby was alright. However the baby that was kicking just a few seconds ago was very still and Izumi heard echoing screams that she couldn’t register as hers. Sig and Mason, Sig’s assistant at the meatshop, came rushing into the room moments after hearing her screams.

“IZUMI!” Sig cried at the sight of his wife on the floor and rushed to her side, taking her head in one hand and supporting her against his side. “Izumi talk to me! Honey what is wrong? What were you thinking?”

Mason who had rushed to Sig’s side saw some drops of blood on the floor and shook Sig’s shoulder slightly to get his attention. “Sig! look there is some blood on the floor! Come on get her onto the bed I’ll go call the doctor! And midwife!”

Saying this Mason rushed out of the room and out of the house, running down to find the doctor and midwife, praying they would be in their office. Sig lifted his wife from the ground gently and carried her over to the bed, but even that short trip seemed to jostle Izumi who upon being set in the bed twisted in pain again. Sig felt helpless watching his wife in pain and being unable to do anything other than just holding her hand and try to keep her from thrashing about on the bed.

Soon enough, although Izumi and Sig would argue it was much longer than that, the doctor and midwife arrived, and with haste set to work. They told Mason to wait outside the room and kept Sig in the room long enough to assure him that Izumi looked to be fine but that the baby needed to be delivered right then before pushing him out too.

What followed would be the longest few hours of Sig’s life as he waited outside his bedroom, helpless, as the doctor took care of his wife, who usually so strong was screaming in agony. Sig just sat down with his back next to the wall and stood vigil. Mason on the other hand made himself busy with finishing up with the customer who they had left in the shop when they heard Izumi’s scream and then shut down the shop. A couple of curious neighbours got their answers from him before he prepared some coffee for Sig and himself which he brought up. Sig seemed to not have moved an inch since Mason left him near an hour ago, and Izumi’s screams were quieter now but seemed more filled with pain. Mason hurt at seeing his two bosses and friends suffering like this but did not know what else to do.

Every once in a while the midwife would pop her head out the room and ask for hot water or blankets or towels, all of which Mason ran to fetch as he did not want Sig to leave Izumi’s side. By the time the screams and wailing stopped, night had fallen, with the world seeming to have come to a standstill and waiting with a bated breath about what was to happen in the Curtis household. Sig stood up as soon as he heard footsteps coming his way, footsteps heavier than the midwife’s, and he and Mason waited as the doctor stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, anxious for some news.

“Well Doctor, how is she? And the baby? Are they both ok?” Sig asked, his anxiety getting the better of him. He hated how weak he felt during this ordeal, not able to support his wife or anyone else, yet all he wanted was news on the two most important people in the world to him at that instance.

The doctor’s stance and look as he removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt told both of the men that whatever news he had was not good, but nothing could have prepared them for what he said next.

“I’m so sorry Sig, but the baby did not survive.”

Sig stood there frozen for a minute that felt like an eternity, not comprehending what the doctor was saying. When the words sunk in, Sig went down to his knees, his legs unable to support him. He braced himself against the wall, sitting on the balls of his feet and putting his elbows on his knees. He brought his hands up to cover his face before he brushed through his hair, but his hands were shaking too much to do any good. Mason was shocked and felt his heart go out to the couple. He had seen how both of them had been glowing with happiness these last eight months, and how everything they had done had revolved around the baby. But now hearing the news delivered by this man, this man who seemed defeated and his friend who looked lost, he felt utterly helpless. He asked the question to the answer the doctor had not given, hoping it would not be equally bad news because that might just break Sig permanently.

“Doctor, how is Izumi?”

“Mrs. Curtis is resting for now, the baby was born still, so she was the one who had do all the pushing. Understandably she is exhausted and will most likely not wake up for a couple more days, at least not for very long. Physically she will recover completely in a couple of months, but emotionally … I don’t need to tell you how long losing one’s child can be and the body will react in a way that will send mix signals and end up worsening her condition. The best you can do for her is to provide support for her and make sure to be there.”

The doctor then knelt down next to Sig and removed his hands so he could see his face. The face that started back at him was one filled with such sadness and hopelessness that it touched the doctor to the bone. He had delivered Sig himself, and seen him grow into the wonderful man he was but looking at his face, he prayed to god that this would not be what broke this kind giant. “I don’t know Izumi as well as I do you Sig, but you need to be there for her, both for her but also for your sake. The easiest way to get through this will be together, so no matter what happens, don’t let each other go. I know that you will overcome this challenge as you have so many, Izumi is a strong woman, so it is up to you to be a strong husband for her you hear me?”

Sig looked at him for a long while before slowly nodding his head and removing his hands from the doctor’s to wipe his eyes. He stood up, new light in his eyes, and opened his mouth before closing it and just made an abortive gesture toward the door. The doctor for his part responded

“She was asleep when I came out but you can definitely go in and see her.”

“Thank you doctor” With that, Sig went inside, leaving a friend and doctor who had faith that the couple would get through this, not unscarred but stronger than ever before.

*****

 Inside the room, the lights had been dimmed and only the bedside lamp was turned on. The warm yellow light revealed Izumi’s pale face, beaded with sweat and filled with exhaustion. She was breathing heavily, as though she were still trying to catch her breath. Her hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets. The midwife who had glanced at Sig when he entered returned to her task. Near Izumi was a small bundle all wrapped up, but that small bundle made Sig freeze again, a choked sound coming out before he could stop it.

The sound was echoed by Izumi’s groan, whose eyelashes fluttered and finally caught Sig’s attention. He approached his wife slowly, afraid of hurting her even more and knelt by her side, but his behemoth size still had his chest next to her head. Using his size to his advantage though, Sig brushed a large hand across Izumi’s forehead which was cold to the touch before pressing a light kiss there.

“Oh Izumi, I’m so sorry” Sig said as he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He then drew back and put his hands underneath her, shifting her gently until her head was under his chin. He began rocking slowly as Izumi’s left hand came to cradle the arm he had around her neck, and that action was what prompted Sig into releasing the tears he had had locked up. His other hand went around her to rest on her belly, which for the first time in months was not bulging, but the habit which previously brought him so much joy now served as a cruel reminder for had happened. 

“Mr. Curtis, I am so sorry for your loss” came the condolence from the small midwife who had finished cleaning Izumi and was now holding a large bundle of all the towels and blankets that had been used. A large number of those towels also had blood in them, which must have caused his face to change because she was quick to reassure him that this much blood was to be expected in their given circumstances. 

_ Their given circumstances _ , God Sig hated those words, because they made what had happened seem inevitable, which was so far from the truth. But Sig could not say anything, and instead just held his wife closer to him. He promised himself then and there that this was not anyone’s fault, least of all Izumi’s. It was an unfortunate accident, the awful kind of accident that should never happen but cannot be prevented in either case. There was a lot that would need to done in the next few days, and a funeral …

“Izumi, forgive me please” was all that Sig could choke out as he realized that they would need to prepare a funeral for the child. They would need to take down the nursery and send out the messages that Izumi’s baby shower was cancelled. Sig just sighed and hunched over Izumi, the burden of the duties that were to left to be performed haunting him.

He then set Izumi down and got up to finalize things with the doctor and the midwife before returning to their bed and sleeping for a long time, the weight of what the next few days held anchoring him to dreams where this tragedy had not happened.

*****

The funeral was a quiet affair, with only the Curtis family and Mason attending, as well as their closest friends. The news of what had happened had spread through their neighbourhood, making all their neighbors come to their home with sympathy. And while some of it was genuine, there were many that Sig wanted to hurt because they were just filled with morbid curiosity regarding what had happened and did not know what kind of questions and remarks were inappropriate. The few that dared to say malicious things against Izumi, such as her being unworthy of carrying a child and thus losing it being her fault entirely were kicked out immediately though, and told clearly to never come back.

But the effects of the whole trial were most obvious on Izumi who had to be fed by Sig to even get any food down. She became completely withdrawn into her books and shut herself for long hours into their barely used study. She still looked sickly, and had to be reminded of the smallest everyday tasks. Sig was worried but did not know what else to do but be there for her and quietly take care of her, the doctor’s advice echoing in his mind.

*****

It was in the middle of the night when the loud cracks of alchemy rung through the house, startling Sig out of bed. Being disoriented for a second and trying to locate his wife, he realized that Izumi’s side of the bed was still cold. A smell like death began to spread that had Sig running to find the source, which he traced to their basement. And it was there that for the second time that Sig froze with horror at the sight before him. Izumi was lying face down on the ground, blood pooling around her as a giant purple alchemy circle burned around the entire floor, with strange black tentacles rising from the ground. But the scariest thing in the room was the … the  _ thing _ in the middle of the circle, which looked straight out of a horror story. With gaping eyes and a bone-chilling grating laugh coming from it, it looked like a demon from the lowest depths of hell.

As Sig stood at the end of the stairs, the circle disappeared, leaving only his wife who seemed to be regaining consciousness and the thing in the middle of the room. Sig rushed to his wife:

“Izumi, Izumi what have you done? Come on love, talk to me!” Sig said as he shook his wife hurriedly.

Izumi finally opened her eyes and let out a groan, one arm slowly coming up to support her forehead.

“Izumi, can you hear me? Can you talk?” Sig asked urgently, wanting to know how his wife was doing. But before Izumi could respond, the thing in the middle of the room seemed to shake, drawing both their attentions towards it.

To their horror, the thing began creeping towards them, making Sig react instinctively by placing himself between the thing and his wife. Sig then grabbed the rake that was near to him and held it as a staff, hitting the thing when it came close to them. The thing made a small wounded sound which had Sig pause but Izumi clapped her hands and there was suddenly electricity getting shot at the thing.

The couple looked on, stunned, as the thing continued to convulse in increasingly more terrifying torsions before it finally seemed to collapse, as though whatever had powered it ran out. The worst part though were the horrific screams that came from it, tortured sounds that sounded like a baby wailing, a sound that would haunt both husband and wife for a long time to come. 

Sig nervously tried poking it with the rake once it lay still on the ground, and when the thing did not react, dropped the rake and turned to his wife. Izumi for her part had a look of abject abhorrence, but whether it was at herself or at the thing, Sig could not tell.

“Izumi, what did you do?” Sig finally asked, not knowing what else to do.

“I … I don’t know” Izumi choked out, the reality of what had just happened setting in. Sig went his wife and held her as she cried her heart out, finally letting the tears that had not fallen during the funeral come out.

“I just wanted our baby back Sig! It was my fault that we lost him and I couldn’t stand it and... and I thought I could bring him back! I wanted to fix this!” Izumi got out before crying again. “You are such a good man Sig, you deserve to be a father!”

Sig ran a comforting hand over her head and leaned his head against hers. “Oh Izumi, why didn’t you tell me?” Sig asked mournfully. “I never, not even for a second blamed you for what happened love. I blamed myself and the world, but never you. You were expecting the baby so much, glowing like I’d never seen you, and a blind man could see what a wonderful mother you were going to make.”

These words just made Izumi cry harder however then she started to cough violently, with blood coming out, and that panicked Sig enough to pick up his wife and take her to the doctor immediately.

The doctor was understandably very confused and scared when he opened his door to find Sig carrying Izumi who had blood coming out her mouth but allowed them to enter without a question. He examined Izumi once the blood seemed to have stopped and gave her some medicine but said that he honestly could not take care of her properly and that it would be better if she went to a hospital. Sig listened and agreed over Izumi’s protests and accepted the number of the fellow doctor from his.

The next morning they went to the hospital and the news they got from that doctor was not any better.

“Mrs. Curtis, I have no idea how this has happened as I’ve never seen such a case before, but you seem to be missing several vital organs, and it is this lack of organs that is causing blood to pool in the remaining cavities and is sometimes being sent up your throat.”

Sig was the one who spoke up as Izumi seemed to withdrawn within herself, dejected. “Doctor, I’m sorry but what consequences will this have exactly? Can she still survive and live alright? Is there any medication we can take?”

“Mr. Curtis, I apologize but I don’t know what medicine to even give, because as I said before I’ve never seen a case like this. But I think it could be possible to perform a surgery that could help by kind of rearranging her internal organs and still give her a functioning digestive system. But all surgeries are with consequences, I am sorry to say Mrs. Curtis though that regardless of whether you undergo this procedure or not, I don’t believe you will ever be able to bear children again.”

The Doctor’s last words seemed to finally trigger Izumi who burst out laughing, but it was bordering on hysterical, and left the doctor and Sig looking at her concerned.

“It was right, it really did take from me the thing that caused my arrogance in the first place!” Izumi said, but neither men could comprehend what was she was talking about.

“Izumi what are you talking about?” Sig asked, reaching to touch his wife. But she just brushed his arm away and look at him with a smile on his face, one that terrified him almost as much as that abomination in their basement that they had burned.

“You wouldn’t understand Sig. Hell I don’t even know if you’d believe me!” with this, Izumi bid goodbye to the doctor and walked out of the room, leaving Sig to apologize for his wife’s behaviour and follow her. But even after catching, she would not say a word, instead opting to stay silent up till the house. Sig, vexed and hurt with her behaviour turned to return to the shop which Mason had taken over since the accident, when Izumi reached out and touched his arm. She then gestured him to follow her and they returned to the basement.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour Sig, that wasn’t ok, especially considering how considerate you’ve been and how much you’ve put up with. It’s just that …”

Izumi paused before gesturing for the both of them to sit and took his hands in hers.  “I owe you an explanation for the last few weeks, and I haven’t found the words yet. I don’t know if I have them now but I feel like if I don’t say what’s on my mind now, I never will. So …” Izumi then explained to Sig everything that she had done since the accident. She talked about researching human transmutation, how it was forbidden but she wanted to risk it anyways, what had happened when she attempted it, where she saw a Gate and met the Truth.

Sig was disbelieving about a lot of this, he had never really understood alchemy beyond that fact that his wife was really good at it and that it was very powerful. But listening to her talk, the last few weeks made sense, a sick kind that did not leave a pleasant feeling in Sig’s gut. When Izumi finally stopped talking, Sig sat quietly for a few minutes before saying:

“Izumi, I don’t know if I understand everything you’ve told me properly, but I am sorry.” This seemed to be the last response Izumi was expecting because she jolted.

“What? What are you apologizing for? I’m the one who needs to say sorry”

Sig shook his head though “No, I am sorry I wasn’t there for you and made you think that all of this was necessary. I am sorry that you had to see the Truth and this Gate and whatever but I promise you I don’t blame you for what happened with the baby.”

Izumi had tears in her eyes and just threw herself at her husband, and it was there in the basement of the Curtis house, a few feet away from where a monstrous experiment had taken place that both Curtises finally made peace with what happened. They did not know what the future held for them but knew that after this trial, there was nothing in this world that could come between them. 


	5. Pinako Rockbell

Chapter 5: Pinako Rockbell

_ Before the story _

When she was younger, Pinako was determined to become the best automail mechanic in Amestris, and she was not going to let anything get in her way. And by age 28, Pinako accomplished her goal, with people coming from every corner of the country to ask her for help. She worked with some of the finest engineers from the continent and pioneered new technology to make the automail connect better with the nervous system and work more as a natural limb.

It was during one of those busy days when her shop in Rush Valley was flooded that Pinako saw him for the first time. The blond-haired man, with those peculiar golden eyes that reminded her of molten gold. He stood out from the crowd of men who always gathered at the entrance of her store to see her work because he was subdued and genuinely seemed interested in her work. Her customers were loyal and held a well-deserved dose of fear of her, but inevitably were also always flirting and trying to seduce her. This man’s inquisitive gaze set him apart and made Pinako stop and look, which was how she winded up taking him out to lunch at the end of the week when he appeared at her door when she opened the door and stayed until she closed. He never disturbed her and always gave her space, having a notebook in hand in which he seemed to be writing something down. Pinako caught his eyes suddenly which seemed to jolt him into leaving but Pinako caught his sleeve. 

“Hey handsome want to go to dinner? You don’t seem to have left this seat all day, and you must be hungry by now. I know I forget to get meals when I am in the middle of surgeries and stuff but it is important to eat. What do you say?” Pinako asked as she picked up her pipe from the table, refilling and lighting it. 

“Oh no I don’t want to intrude; I’m sure that after such a long day all you want is to go to bed.” The stranger said, looking flustered at the attention.

Pinako just smirked and cocked her hip, placing one hand on it and using the other to undo the messy ponytail she had on.

“Listen mister, I hang out in a garage all day being ambushed by people who want me to check their automail or just want to spend some time with me. In between all that chaos, you have been sitting quietly and not disturbing me, which means you have my attention. You also have been taking notes I’m assuming as you are always paying attention to what I’m doing and writing stuff down. Now if I am wrong, tell me so and walk away. But I don’t think I am, so I am asking again, do you want to get some dinner?”

The stranger looked at her with an astonished look on his face before shaking his head and smiling. “I guess when a lady like yourself insists, then it would be quite rude to deny the request. I could do with some dinner; do you have a place in mind?”

“Yes I do. And there is a small pub down the street where hot dinner can still be found at this time. Are you good with pork?”

“Yes, I am and that sounds good. Do you want to go now or should I meet you there or …”

“Relax stranger, give me about 10 minutes to close up the shop and we can walk down together. I’m Pinako by the way, Pinako Rockbell.” Pinako remarked as she extended her hand to him.

The stranger looked down at the offered hand and shook it gingerly, as if he was afraid of gripping too tightly. “I know who you are, the great Pinako Rockbell, the best automail mechanic in the continent. I’m Van Hohenheim; it’s nice to meet you.”

“Van Hohenheim? That’s a strange name, but somehow it suits you stranger. Wait here and I will be back quickly.” Pinako said as she turned and walked back into the shop.

“Of course Ms. Rockbell.”

“Just call me Pinako; Ms. Rockbell makes me feel old.”

“Ms. Pinako then.”

*****

“So Hohenheim, what are you doing in Rush Valley, you don’t seem to be in need of the services offered here.” Pinako inquired as she poured more tobacco into the pipe. The two were sitting on the roof of the building where Pinako’s shop was, having moved there after a quiet meal.

“I am just a traveller Ms. Pinako, I am far from home and it has been a while since I had a chance to return to Amestris. I wanted to see how this country has changed, and it truly has become magnificent.”

“Well not that much has changed in the last 15 years has it? When was the last time you came here? You make it sound as if you haven’t been back in ages.”

Hohenheim chuckled softly before becoming solemn once again, as if Pinako had said something funny. He looked straight at her as he spoke “No, I am afraid my looks deceive my age. But Ms. Pinako even if a change is small it matters. Just remember that.”

Pinako was struck by his gaze and felt as if she could not move. The moment passed quickly though and Hohenheim tilted his head to look at the stars. “The world seems like such a big place doesn’t it? We feel minuscule against it, after all we are insignificant specks who are on this planet for a mere second. But look at you, look at what is happening in this valley, you are all creating machines and wielding ore from the earth into metal that can move and work as someone else’s limbs. That is even more impressive that alchemy as far as I’m concerned Ms. Pinako”.

*****

After that there wasn’t much to be said and the two sat quietly on the roof for another hour before heading back to their respective beds for the night. The two of them formed a close friendship and often went out for drinks when Pinako managed to close up shop by a decent time. The routine would not last long as Hohenheim came into her shop one day, several months after they had been acquainted and said that it was time for him to leave.

Pinako slammed her hands on the counter and demanded “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO?”

“Pinako please, I have overstayed my welcome as is, I have to move on.”

“But _why?_ ” Pinako needled

“I just do Pinako, I need to travel and, and there are many things that I need to see and … and …”

“You are pathetic Hohenheim; you don’t even have a good answer to my simple question. You said that you don’t have family and that you travel as you please. So why do you need to leave?”

“Because there is nothing else I can do here Pinako. Please I need you to understand, I am an alchemist and there is still much I need to learn and I can’t do that being in one place can I? Believe me, my stop here has been one of the longest I’ve had.”

Pinako clenched her hands into fists, looking at the table for a long while before the tension flowed out of her shoulders. She looked at Hohenheim, saw his eyes which did seem sincere and asked in a subdued tone: “Am I ever going to see you again? Or is this goodbye a permanent one?”

“Not …” Hohenheim began before stopping “I don’t know Pinako, I wish I did, but I have no idea where my travels will take me.”

Pinako unclenched her fists before standing up straight, her normal poker face back again “Fine, do whatever you want Hohenheim.”

*****

The next morning, Hohenheim came by the shop to say goodbye before leaving. Pinako thought of that mysterious stranger with those eyes that looked too old for him whenever she was looking at her blueprints for new automail.

Soon after Pinako got homesick for her little town of Resembool, and decided to return, packing up shop and moving back home. While her business was not as successful, she had earned enough and saved to build a small home which doubled as her shop. During that year’s annual festival Pinako met the man who would become her husband, and both began their courtship. Within a year the two of them were married and had a healthy baby boy a year after, with Pinako happier than ever. But happiness never lasts very long, so it went that the Fuhrer ordered a war against Auerego. And as her husband was a healthy young man with a sense of patriotism, he signed up for the war, and ended up sacrificing his life while there.

Pinako did not even get his body back but had those two years of memories that she held close to her heart. She raised her son Urey while working and helping around the town, never letting her status as a single mother hinder her from giving Urey the very best she could.

Urey was about 5 when Pinako ran into Hohenheim again. It was not a dramatic moment where their eyes met and time seemed to freeze, Hohenheim was sitting simply on a log watching the bonfire, curling into himself to make himself invisible. It was a habit that she had noticed in this man, who seemed to exude power, always trying to hide from the world. She just paused for a minute, wondering if she was hallucinating from too much alcohol, but a pinch dismissed that thought. 

“It can’t be can it? Hohenheim is that you?” Pinako asked as she approached them man in question. Said fellow looked up and had the same look of astonishment that he had had when he first met her, his mouth falling open and beer bottle almost slipping.

“Pinako? My god, what are the chances?” Hohenheim said as he regained his senses and stood up to greet her, he half stretched his hand but seemed unsure of what to do next. Pinako helped him by pulling him in for an embrace, following it with a slap to the back of the head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Hohenheim asked as he rubbed the spot she had slapped.

“For not even having the decency to send me a letter or a phone call. What? Did you just forget about me or something?”

Hohenheim at least had the decency to look ashamed “Yes, I am sorry about that, I just got busy.” But he then turned to the bonfire when he heard a scream before turning back to her “Well, what have you been up to in the last … 9 years?”    

“Yeah 9 years you jerk. And a lot has happened, I got married and have a kid now!” Pinako said, proud of her family. Hohenheim blinked and smiled widely

“That’s wonderful Pinako, where are your husband and son? I’d love to meet them!”

At that Pinako deflated a bit “My husband went to the stupid war and didn’t come back.”

Hohenheim looked regretful, responding “Pinako, I am so sorry I did not know.”

Pinako shook his head “Of course you didn’t, how could you? And what are you apologizing for? It’s not like it was your fault that the war happened.”

For some reason Hohenheim looked guilty but quickly hid it behind a smile “So what about your son, where is he?”

“Oh he is with Kiara Elric, the baker’s wife, they just had a baby girl so they couldn’t come to the festival. Urey loves kids, and he has never really seen a newborn before, so Kiara was kind enough to allow him to stay over and let me come here. You can’t have too much fun here if you have to take care of a toddler can you?” Pinako finished with a laugh as she waved in the direction of his bottle. “Speaking of fun, how is the beer? I’ve been trying to get a bottle but they always seem to disappear as soon as they are set out.”

Hohenheim laughed “Here, you can have mine, it looks like you deserve it. I’ll find another.”

With that the two friend sat down and caught up on the last few years, but the evening was over too quickly, and Hohenheim said that he had only stopped by for the festival. Pinako, being the stubborn old bull that she was made him promise to at least stop by the festival every year then, and to tell her the secret behind how he managed to have not aged a day since the last time they saw each other. The last half had Hohenheim giving her a half-grimace before he promised her what she asked for.

The tradition was established so, with Hohenheim always dropping by Resembool for a couple days during the festival and catching up with Pinako while there. Many years passed and while Pinako aged and grew smaller in size but not personality, Hohenheim seemed to stay the same but she was never able to get a straight answer from him about it, so she stopped asking him about it.

About 15 years after the first festival Hohenheim began staying for longer, interacting a lot with Trisha Elric, and while this brought a lot of distrustful eyes and rumours, neither person caring about the eyes. Pinako for her part was also not completely sure whether she approved, but Trisha was very smart even for her young age, and considering both her parents were sickly, Pinako trusted that Hohenheim would take care of her.

*****

When Hohenheim left Trisha and the boys behind, he stopped by to see Pinako before he left, knowing he could not leave this life behind without saying goodbye to her. Pinako was always very perceptive though, and she had been able to deduce a lot of Hohenheim’s probable history, although most of it could not have been true, because it was impossible. So when she saw him coming up the stairs to his house, she was already at the door, pipe in mouth and watching him with eyes that had aged alongside her body.

“I guess this is that permanent goodbye isn’t it Hohenheim?”

“I think it might be Pinako, it is not safe for me to be around them, but I promised Trisha I would come back someday, so I am going to honour that promise for sure.”

“How exactly is you leaving a 24-year-old with two toddlers for the best Hohenheim huh? You have done a lot of things and made decision which I have not thought were the best but I never objected. This is not one I can stay quiet by though.”

“Well Pinako, it is a good thing then that you can’t stop me. I swear to you that the longer I stay here the more danger I put everyone in. I have already stayed too long, I was too selfish and wanted a few years where I could pretend to be normal. But something has happened, I can’t explain it to you, but I just need to leave. I stopped by because you are my oldest friend and I wanted to ask you for a favour.”

“If you will not listen to what I have to say why should I listen to you?”

“Because this is not about me, this is about Trisha and the boys. And I know that even if you hate me, you still care for them.” Hohenheim finished, panting from anger. Pinako had never seen him angry and the sight gave her reason to pause. 

Pinako pinned him with a hard stare, but Hohenheim stared right back. She then removed her pipe and blew out a strong breath “Fine, what do you from me?”

“Just promise to look after them? And make sure Trisha knows that I love her more than anything else in this world, please?”

“And you can’t stay here and do that yourself?”

“Pinako please” Hohenheim pleaded.

“Alright I promise. But you better not leave that poor girl hanging. Do whatever you need to get done and hurry back, I don’t know how much longer I have left.”

At that Hohenheim smiled “Somehow Pinako I have a feeling you will give Death a fight. And I will be back, I am not going to leave her alone.”

“Go then, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can return.” Pinako said, shoving him out of her house.

“I am, I am. Thank you for this Pinako, you have eased a heavy burden.” Hohenheim said as he turned and walked out the door and down the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, by taking on that burden myself. Now get out.”

“Goodbye Pinako” Hohenheim bid as he walked towards the train station, stopping to look back at his home one more time before continuing on.

Pinako drew in a deep inhale from the pipe, letting it out as she saw Hohenheim’s silhouette “Goodbye Hohenheim, come back safely.” She then walked back inside her home, going to prepare dinner for her son and daughter-in-law, as well as to check on her granddaughter who would be waking up soon. She also made a mental reminder to invite Trisha and the boys over soon, the girl would be overwhelmed being alone soon enough. Pinako could definitely pass her some advice, single mother to single mother.  


	6. Art by Blackened Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the pieces created by Blackened Honesty for my fic! You can find more of her work at her tumblr: blackenedhonesty(.)tumblr(.)com which you should definitely check out because she has some really incredible pieces there.  
> Thank you Blackened Honesty for your hard work, I am so happy with how these turned out and so happy that you chose to work with me! You have made this an incredible Big Bang for me!

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/d126445bfd21ec9dfae5ef2742e8ccd0/tumblr_ocsyc8kJFy1rc2481o1_1280.jpg)

 

[ ](http://blackenedhonesty.tumblr.com/post/150151556433/this-lovely-understated-couple-from-fullmetal)


	7. Art by DaftMuffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two pieces were done by the wonderful DaftMuffin who has been an absolute delight to work with! Thank you for these drawings DaftMuffin, they have made my Big Bang experience so much better than anything I could have hoped for!  
> Go check out more artwork by Daftmuffin here: http://daftmuffin(.)tumblr(.)com/

Gracia and Elicia Hughes

Tiny Roy Mustang and Chris Mustang


End file.
